Parents Care For Their Children
by ainmals1
Summary: Raphael gets angry at Splinter for favoring Leonardo over him and the others, and leaves the lair for a while. Chanda tells a little lesson to her family that sometimes children can get mad at their Parents.


**Hey everyone, here is the next TMNT story, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Parents Care For Their Children.

In the sewers of New York, the turtles were practicing their ninjitsu, Leonardo as usual did the best.

"Well done, Leonardo," said Splinter.

"You made us proud my son," said Chanda.

Leonardo beamed.

"He always gets their attention," said Donatello.

"Yeah, always doing the best out of us," said Michelangelo.

Splinter and Chanda hugged their son; while Raphael was watching this he started to get angry.

"I Am Tired Of Leo Being The Favorite! It's Always Leonardo This! Leonardo That! Always! Always! Always! It's Like You And Chanda Never Give Us A Chance!" Raphael yelled.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me Raphael," said Splinter.

"You See That! You And Chanda Hardly Ever Get Mad At Leo! But You Two Get Mad At Us! So That None Of Us Except Leo Could Grow Up To Be A Lousy Sensei Just Like YOU!" Raphael yelled in a sarcastic tone.

Splinter was hurt to hear Raphael say that, his ears went down, his eyes turn all sad.

"Raphael I..." Splinter started he tried to put his paw on his son's shoulder but Raphael interrupted and moved away from his father.

"No don't touch me, you never paid attention to me in my entire life!" the red clad turtle said angrily.

"But my son..." Splinter tried to explain.

"I HATE YOU!" Raphael yelled, he stormed out of the lair.

"Raphael, Raphael!" Splinter called.

"Raphael you get back here this moment," Chanda hollered.

She tried to go after Raphael, but Splinter gripped her shoulder.

"Just let him go," said Splinter.

He released his wife's shoulder and sadly went to his room.

"Wow, this is the first time any of us got mad at Master Splinter," said Michelangelo.

"You mean you all never got mad at Splinter before?" Chanda asked.

"No, but of course he got mad at us many times before and so have you," said Donatello.

"Maybe Raphael is right, maybe I do get a little too much attention from you and Splinter Chanda," said Leonardo.

"Look boys what I learned from humans are that Parents can get mad at their kids for doing something they shouldn't be doing, or disobeying them, but kids can get mad at their Parents for not letting them do what they want to do, or thinking they don't love them, such as they seem to like or love another child better, but it's not true, you know your father and I love you all the same," said Chanda.

"Thanks for the advice Chanda," said Leonardo.

Around dinner time Chanda went to Splinter's room and knocked on the door.

"Splinter Sweetie, dinner is ready!" Chanda called.

"Come in Chanda," said Splinter.

Chanda opened the door, she saw the look on her husband's face.

"Are you alright Sweetheart?" she asked.

"I'm fine Chanda," said Splinter.

Chanda sat down next to Splinter.

"Look Honey Raphael didn't mean to say those things," she said.

"I know he didn't Chanda, if only he could understand us," said Splinter.

"I know Splinter, but it's time to eat," said Chanda.

The two old rats went to dinner to join their sons, after they were done they heard footsteps, it was Raphael he was back.

"Raphael you're back!" Chanda said.

"Of course I am, look Master Splinter, I'm sorry for being so mad at you, I didn't mean those words I said," said Raphael.

"It is alright Raphael, I knew you didn't mean it, your mother and I have to tell you something," said Splinter.

"I told your brothers and your father this earlier, but sometimes parents can get mad at their children, other times children get mad at their parents, it's not because they don't love each other, they are just teaching each other what's right or wrong, no matter if they're mad or happy they'll always love each other and care about each other," said Chanda.

"What your mother is trying to say Raphael is we care about you and your brothers no matter what," said Splinter.

"You know they'll never dislike the rest of us," said Donatello.

"We're a family Raph, family sticks together," said Michelangelo.

"And family loves each other," said Leonardo.

"You're right, thanks Master Splinter and Chanda for telling me my lesson," said Raphael.

"You're welcome Raphael," Splinter and Chanda said to the red clad turtle.

Everyone got into a group hug, just like all families do. Some families have their issues with each other, even ones that aren't human, but they can always fix it, sometimes they do hurt the ones they love but it doesn't always mean that they dislike each other, some things do take time, maybe a long time; but they do eventually get over it, this mutant family may not be normal but they are just like any other family, a strict but loving father, a warm loving and caring mother, and siblings who do torment but love each other.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story, I hope you liked it. Yeah I know this story wasn't long but as I stated before I wrote it when I was 17, it was the best I could do.**

 **Now you're all probably wondering why I had one of the turtles get mad at Splinter? Well it's never happened before at least not in a way like this. And I wanted to make it a little more realistic.**

 **The next story will be the first appearance of the female ninja turtles Laura, Ruth, Daisy, and Mary.**


End file.
